


Explanations

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/F, Pre-Slash, female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Abby’s explanations are sometimes difficult to understand.  <br/>Disclaimer:  Bellisario owns all.  I'm just playing with his toys.  No disrespect intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanations

“So, have you ever…?”

Ziva blinked a few times, giving Abby a long look. “Ever?” she repeated, hoping for some sort of clarification.

“You know.” Abby grinned, bumping her shoulder into Ziva’s. The ends of her black hair tickled the skin left bare by the boat neck of her shirt, making Ziva shiver.

“I am afraid I don’t, Abby. Would you bother explaining?”

Abby put her arm around Ziva’s waist, leaning over and kissing her, soft but firm, her pale eyes not quite closed, her lashes trembling on her cheek. Ziva froze, unsure how to react, but her body moved without her mind’s input, turning, her hands sliding around Abby’s hips beneath her white jacket. Kissing her back.

When Abby pulled back, just a bit, she wore a smile worthy of the cat that ate the beef. “Was that explanation enough, or do you need more?”

Licking her lips, tasting the sticky sweet of Abby’s most recent Caf-Pow, Ziva pressed closer. “More,” she said, before chasing after Abby’s mouth.


End file.
